The One That Got Away
by justoneday
Summary: Danny and Elena spend one night together before Danny leaves. 5 years later Elena is back in Hawaii and runs into him. But there is a secret of Elena's that she never wanted him to know. How will Danny to react to the news that will change his whole life?
1. Back In Hawaii

**A/N- Ok in my defense when a writer gets an idea in their head and can't get it out. You should probably write about it and then see if people like it. Plus my birthday was yesterday and that is when I started this story so I thought 'This is my birthday present to myself," a new story. I was watching Hawaii Five-0 today and I looove Danny! He is probably my favourite character and Scott Caan is amazing! Anyways if you could read and then review that would be great! I really want to know what you think of this story. Here is chapter 1 **_**"Back in Hawaii"**_

Elena swore to herself that she would never come back to Hawaii. There were too many memories that she would rather forget. But then again here she was 24 years old and back in Hawaii. Elena looked down at her 4 and half old son who was looking around the airport in shock of how busy it was. He had blonde hair like his dad but his eyes were like Elena's.

When Elena decided that she wanted to take a trip to Hawaii Bonnie and Caroline immediately jumped at the chance. Bonnie wanted to forget about Jeremy, Caroline didn't want to face her feelings for Klaus and Elena and Damon had just got into a huge argument.

Now five years later Elena had a kid, Caroline was getting married to Klaus, Bonnie was pregnant with Jeremy's baby and Damon and Elena were just friends. That is what they agreed on. Damon had found another vampire named Haley who he loved very much. Sure Elena held a huge place in his heart but Elena didn't want to confuse her son, Scott.

So here they were Elena, Scott, Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Jeremy, Haley and Damon. Damon scooped Scott up in his arms and everybody started walking. Once they got outside Scott was mesmerized by Hawaii. It was so warm and incredibly beautiful. Everybody checked into their hotel rooms and decided they would go out exploring for a bit.

Everybody was here for Klaus and Caroline's wedding. After everybody had sort of gotten over Klaus trying to kill every person that Elena cared about they had come to realize that he actually wasn't a bad person. Plus Caroline was happy so that is all Elena wanted. Alaric and Meredith were coming down soon with their 2 year old daughter. Plus Elijah and Rebecca we're coming as well as Matt, Tyler and a few other friends. It was going to be a small wedding because that is all Caroline really wanted and Klaus was happy to oblige. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

As everyone was walking to the beach they noticed that the beach was closed off and there was crime scene tape around the perimeter. Elena pulled Scott close not wanting him to witness anything horrible like a dead body.

"Ok everyone I know you were planning on going to the beach today… but you can't. Now there was a murder here so if any of you have seen anything or think that you saw something please ask me. I am Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. And this beside me is…" Steve began but stopped when he heard someone gasp.

Elena couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to say. Danny Williams. Scott's father was there; right in front of her while Scott was beside her. How was she going to explain this? "Danny?" She said and then Elena realized that she said it out loud.

Steve looked confused and Danny's eyes popped when he saw Elena. "Elena?"

Elena pulled Scott behind her and silently asked Damon to take him but it was too late because Danny had already seen him and his eyes grew even wider.

Elena sighed thinking back to what happened five years ago.

_Flashback- 5 years earlier_

"_I usually don't do this," Elena rushed out as she was quickly undoing Danny's shirt. _

"_Neither… do… I," was all he said. _

_The next morning Elena woke up and he was gone. Maybe that was a good thing so they wouldn't have to deal with the awkward morning after. _

_One Month Later _

_Elena was over the toilet puking her guts out as Damon held her hair and was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. Sure he was worried because she had been sick for a week now. _

"_Elena I think you need to go to the hospital. You could have caught something bad and I don't want you to get sicker," Damon said, concerned. _

_After some persuading Elena finally agreed to go the hospital; she was in the hospital room with Damon when the doctor came in and looked at Damon, then Elena, then back down at his chart. _

_Damon became immediately concerned and took Elena's hand in his. "Is she ok doctor? What's wrong with her?"_

_The doctor smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. You're pregnant."_

_They say a picture is worth a thousand words and when Elena looked over at Damon she saw that he was shocked, confused, angry, worried and more confused. Elena's mind kept saying 'no, no, no, no, no. This can not be happening' because she knew who the father was; her one night stand, one month ago. _

_End of Flashback _

There was a silence that was so quiet you could hear people breathing. Danny looked from Elena, to Scott and back again. Scott moved from around his mother and looked up at Danny. "I like your hair," he said with a gigantic smile.

Danny removed his eyes from Elena and looked at Scott and gave him a small smile. He knelt down and front of him and ruffled his hair. "Maybe your mom can make your hair like mine sometime, buddy."

Scott's mouth opened and he turned out and looked at Elena. "Can you mommy?" He asked, excitedly.

Elena knelt down beside Scott. "Sure. Whatever you want Scott. We better get going though. These men here are trying to help people so we don't want to keep them from their jobs. Why don't you go with Uncle Damon and everyone else and I will there in a minute."

"Ok momma, I l-o-v-e you," He said with a smile.

"I l-o-v-e you too," Elena said before giving him a kiss and watched as he ran off towards Damon. Damon looked at Elena's once and she nodded that she was going to be ok. He knew that Danny was Scott's dad because Elena told him what had happened when they found out that she was pregnant. He was there for her throughout the whole pregnancy and that was one of the many reasons he was named Scott's godfather with Caroline being the godmother.

When they were out of sight and Steve and the rest of the five-0 task force went back to the crime scene Danny and Elena looked at each other. Nobody said a word for a few minutes before he finally spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Elena sighed. "Well considering you left that morning and I didn't have your number I couldn't tell you."

"I got called into work and you could have came back to Hawaii or at least tried to find out where I was!" Danny yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry! What would I say? 'Hey we had a one night stand and by the way I'm pregnant!' Yeah that would have went over really well!" Elena yelled back.

"I missed out on five years of his life Elena! How is that right! That is my kid and I didn't even know that! I don't care how you would have told me! You should have at least tried! I deserve that much!"

"Do not tell me what you deserve Danny! I have spent that last four and a half years of that little boy's life being a single mother! That is not easy! I have not went on a date in five years! And plus it is not like you couldn't have tried and looked for me! You are a cop! You could have tried but you didn't! So don't put all of this blame on me!" Elena said and now she was crying. She didn't care though. Elena always wondered what it would belike if she ever saw Danny again.

"Elena…" Danny began his voice quieter this time but before he got the chance to say anything Damon came rushing over along with everyone else… except Scott.

"Elena! I turned my back for two seconds and…" Damon began and Elena knew where this was going. Her heart felt like it stopped when she didn't see Scott with them.

"Where is he Damon?" Elena asked; her voice cracking.

Damon looked at her with sad, worried eyes and replied. "I don't know,"

Danny was the first one to react and he yelled. "Steve!"

**A/N- So what did you guys think? Good, bad, ok? Do you think I should continue it? I really hope all of my readers like this story because I think it turned out good. But it is all up to you guys so please review! Until next time… :) **


	2. Confrontations

**A/N- OMG too long is an understatement! I only got one review but I got a lot of story alerts so thank you for the support! Anyways I have a poll up on my profile and you can vote up to five times on the new story you want me to write so please vote and tell me what you would like me to write since some of my stories are finishing up. Thank you! Please Review! Here is chapter 2 entitled **_**"Confrontations" **_

Steve came running after Danny had called him. "What's wrong?"

Danny turned to Elena and she spoke for him. "My son… he's missing." Elena said trying to fight back tears.

Steve turned to Danny. "You called me over hear… I was freaking out because you sounded scared and now you're telling me… it's because of a missing child?" Steve asked, not understanding.

Danny looked at Elena who had turned and clung on to Damon like her life depended on it and then he turned back to Steve. He stalked towards him before he was in his face. Taking a deep breath he talked. "That is my kid Steve and he's a little boy so we need to," he paused for a moment looking at Elena. "We just need to find him."

Steve looked at Elena and then back at Danny. "I don't understand what you…"

Danny looked frustrated. "We just need to find him Steve! Do first, ask questions later! Please Steve,"

Steve looked at Danny and could tell that he was in fact frustrated and knew that he had to find this kid.

"Chin and Kono can you guys keep working on this case? I have to deal with something."

"Everything ok Steve?" Chin asked.

Steve looked over at Danny who had his head in his hands and sighed. "Not right now. But it will be. I will explain everything later just please get to work on this case and keep me updated."

"Sure thing boss," Kono said and they both went back to the crime scene.

"Ok I need to know what happened right now," Steve said.

"I don't know! One minute he was right there! He was talking to me and then Caroline asked me something and I looked away for one minute and when I turned back… he was gone," Damon said trying to hold it together.

"Ok I will go see if there are any security tapes around the area. I will also talk to people see if there is anyone who saw anything. Now Elena I need a detailed description of your son." Steve said as he pulled out a note pad and a pen. It was one of those times where he needed to be professional and not go by memory. Not when Danny was involved.

Elena took a deep breath and Damon wrapped his arm around her for support. "His name is Scott Lucas Williams. He's four and a half years old. He's wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with running shoes. He has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair." Elena said and then started to sob.

~1 hour later~

"I can't imagine what Elena's going through right now," Caroline sobbed in Klaus' shirt.

"I know love but Elena is strong. I should know," Klaus said as he chuckled at the memory of trying to kill Elena and her friends multiple times.

"I just…. Who would do something like this?" Caroline asked her fiancée.

"I don't know. Scott doesn't deserve this he is a great kid who would want…" Klaus was saying but was cut off by his phone ringing.

_Kol _

"Why is you're brother calling you? You gave him hybrids he should be leaving you alone," Caroline exclaimed.

"I know. Give me a second love I will be right back," Klaus said before standing up and walking away.

"Kol," Klaus growled into the phone. "What do you want?"

"_Hello to you to brother. How are you liking Hawaii?" again another chuckle. _

"Wait how did you know…" Klaus started to say but cut off. "Kol what did you do?"

~In the police station~

"And then I woke up the next morning and Danny was gone. I never heard from him again. I found out I was pregnant a month later and nine months later I had Scott," Elena said finally finishing the story to Steve about what happened between her and Danny.

"I'm sorry you had to go through being a single mother," Danny said. He had been sitting by the window sill silently not knowing what to say.

Elena looked over at him and smiled. "I wasn't alone. I had Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and so many of my other friends and family so no I wasn't alone. Scott maybe had to start growing up without a dad but he had me."

"I didn't know he even existed!" Danny yelled.

"Whose fault is that!" Elena yelled back.

"Yours! Because you never had the decency to try and find me!"

"It was your fault! Not mine! You're a cop! A cop! Why didn't you try and find me?" Elena yelled finally letting tears stream down her face. She had been strong through this whole ordeal but bringing up things that had been unspoken for years finally got the best of Elena.

"I don't know…" Danny finally admitted, in a hoarse whisper.

"It was hard Danny. I had to go through nine months and yeah I had friends but I wanted you there. I wanted you to be with me when I cried and hold my hair back when I had morning sickness and drive me to the hospital when I found out I was in labor. That was supposed to be you. Not Damon and Alaric and Jeremy."

"I'll give you two a minute," Steve finally said and slipped out of the room.

"I'm sorry Elena. If I could go back in time and be there for you I would but I can't. If I had known about Scott I would have been there for you! I want to know my son and I really hope that we can find him. If you don't want me in his life that's fine I will understand your reasoning's."

Before Elena could say a word Danny left the room to go help Steve with the investigation.

Elena had always wanted this. For Danny to be back in her life. She wanted Scott to know his father and wanted him to be able to be in Scott's life but she was scared. She was scared of Danny walking out again, she was scared of having to go back to Mystic Falls but most of all she was scared that they were never going to find Scott.

_They had to find her son. _

~In the park~

"Kol… what did you do?" Klaus repeated.

"_Well brother my hybrids seem to have disappeared on me. I need new ones." _

"You still have some of Elena's blood… use it." Klaus growled.

"_Yeah… I got hungry one day and I wanted to try it and I might have drank it all." _

"Kol, I don't care. Leave us alone. I am finally happy,"

"_Yeah well there is a complication with that. I need more of Elena's blood." _

"You aren't going to get any!" Klaus yelled. He had started to grow close to Elena and considered her a friend. He didn't want hybrids anymore. He had a family and that was all he needed.

"_Well let me tell you Klaus I think Elena will willingly give me some of her blood." Kol chuckled, satisfied with how his plan was working out. " _

Klaus scoffed. "Yeah right and why would she do that?" Klaus asked, not believing him.

"_Because if she doesn't give me her blood to make more hybrids. I will drink from her son and then kill him… and she won't like that will she?"_

**A/N- I am sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this chapter! So please review and let me know. Also don't forget to vote on my poll for which new story you want me to write! Thanks again for all of the support. Until next time… :) **


End file.
